I Have a Boyfriend
by DominoTyler
Summary: Lin get's in a little bit of trouble and needs Tenzin's help to get out of it. Tenlin/Linzin


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Korra or anything else you recognize!**

I knew something good was going to happen the moment I stepped outside of the gym. Maybe it was that I had, for the first time in my life, beaten my master earth bender mother at a spar. Or maybe it was because I had passed my grammar test, allowing me to be accepted into the metal bending academy my mother had started. Or maybe it was that Tenzin had promised to spar with me tonight after dinner, and I bet him twenty copper pieces I would win.

Whatever it was, it was making me very giddy, and I was afraid I'd start skipping, and that wasn't something I normally did. And whatever this good thing was that was evidently going to happen to me, I did not expect it to come out of what happened next.

"Hey."

I didn't turn my head or stop walking. I saw the boy on a bicycle in my peripheral vision and automatically knew that I wanted nothing to do with him. He was an earth bender, like me. I knew this because I saw him at the gym almost every time I was there. It was like he'd memorised my schedule exactly and showed up whenever he knew I'd be practising my earth and metal bending.

"What do you want?" I demanded, not slowing or looking at him.

He grinned, despite the fact that I had exactly measured my tone so he would know to _leave me alone._

"You busy this Friday night?" he asked me.

"Yes." I didn't even hesitate. You'd think he'd get the hint and just leave.

"How about Saturday?"

"Yes."

"Well, what day are you free?" he asked, speeding up his bike so he was right beside me.

"For you?" I replied, sizing him up. I could definitely take him. "Never."

His eyes narrowed. "Why not?"

"Because."

"So you won't go out with me?"

My eyes narrowed, too. "No."

"Why?"

I will never know what possessed me to say the five words that next came out of my mouth. "Because I have a boyfriend!"

He glared. "I don't believe you."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, it's true."

"What's his name?"

Again. Again I opened my mouth and said something so stupid that I wonder where my mind was that day. "Tenzin."

"Birthday?"

"April 4th."

"Favourite colour?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I knew it."

I glared. "It's grey."

"I don't believe you."

I threw my arms up in the air. "That's your problem! I'm leaving!"

"Prove that he's your boyfriend."

I placed my hands on my hips and gave him a pointed stare. "Why should I?"

"Because if you don't I'm going to tell everyone in Republic City that you think your boyfriend is Avatar Aang's son Tenzin."

"How do you know that I'm not talking about another Tenzin?" I demanded.

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I'll still tell everyone."

I growled. I would not be made a fool of. _"Fine!_ Meet me at the gym tomorrow at noon, and I'll _prove it to you."_

I turned around and stormed off. I could hear his laughter following me, and easily bent his bike frame around his ankles. I grinned at his surprised cry. I'd like to see him get out of this one.

Shaking my head, I headed straight for the home of Aang, my mother and father, Sokka, Katara, Zuko and all of their children, including me. It was required to knock, otherwise an alarm would go off and I'd most likely be attacked by my mother's metal benders and Zuko's firebenders and Katara's waterbenders and Sokka's "sword benders," which I wouldn't appreciate. So I knocked.

Aang answered and grinned at me. "Lin! It's good to see you. I thought you were staying with your mother's parents while your parents were out of town?"

"I am," I replied, smiling. "I came to see Tenzin."

Aang grinned knowingly. Everyone knew he believed Tenzin and I were meant for each other. I didn't say anything, just walked in when he let me pass and headed upstairs to Tenzin's bedroom, where I knew he would be doing homework or reading or something else incredibly boring.

I didn't knock – just walked in and sat down on the floor in front of his bed, where he was sprawled out, writing on a long piece of parchment.

"Hello, there," Tenzin said, smiling kindly at me. He was so much like his father. My heart clenched, which was odd. I didn't usually feel things like that.

"I need your help," I said. That was me, always cutting right to the chase.

He immediately set aside his homework and sat up, giving me his full attention. That was him. Always putting me before himself. "What's going on?"

"Well, you see, there's this guy…" I said, and before he got the wrong impression, I continued. "And he wants to go out with me, but won't take no for an answer."

Tenzin grinned, then forced on a straight face. "Ahem. And how can I help?"

"I told him you were my boyfriend," I said blatantly, trying not to blush bright red. I didn't blush.

He looked confused. "Why?"

"I don't know!" I exclaimed. "Yours was the first name to come to my mind. Anyways, will you do it?"

He shrugged. "Sure. I mean, why not? Could be fun, being your boyfriend."

I rolled my eyes, but I knew I was blushing. I'd had the biggest crush on Tenzin since I could walk, and I guessed he probably knew it and used his power every chance he got to get me all flustered. I shook my head and stood up. "Thanks. You're a lifesaver. Be at the gym at noon tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure, but can I ask you a question?"

I blinked. "Sure. Of course."

"Why didn't you just punch the guy's lights out and run for it?"

I grinned. "I think the torture he's in right now is more satisfying."

Tenzin laughed, and I left his bedroom, headed to my grandparent's house.

…

"Well?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, what?"

"Where's this boyfriend of yours?"

I shrugged. "He's coming. He had training this afternoon. He's probably convincing his dad to let him leave right now."

"_Right," _said the boy. "That's the official story, at least."

I rolled my eyes again. It was one of those sarcastic things I picked up from my dad. "He'll be here. Just trust me."

"Whatever you say…"

"Sorry I'm late!"

My stomach did flip-flops at the sound of his voice. I saw the boy's eyes widen. I turned around and saw Tenzin jogging towards the two of us, a grin on his face, still in his training clothes.

I realised I should probably stop gawking and act like a girlfriend, so I got off of the ledge I was seated on and ran towards him. He was good at this, automatically wrapping me into a hug. I'd hugged Tenzin before, but this felt…nicer somehow. I hugged him back tightly before turning around to smirk at the boy.

"I told you that he was my boyfriend," I said, a bit snottily.

He shrugged. "This doesn't prove anything. Everyone knows you guys are friends. Friends hug."

"So?" I shot back.

"So," he said coldly, smirking. "Friends don't _kiss."_

I knew what he was saying, and half of me hoped nothing would happen from here. Half of me knew what I wanted. I turned to Tenzin. He was looking at the boy, and he shrugged.

"You want to see us kiss?"

I saw the boy nod out of my peripheral vision.

Tenzin shrugged again. "Fine. We kiss all of the time, don't we, Lin?"

I swallowed hard and nodded. Of course we didn't kiss all of the time. In fact, in all of my sixteen years, I had never once kissed a boy that wasn't a relative.

"O-of course we do!" I said, trying to sound normal. I think I succeeded, but I felt like my ears were filled with cotton, so I really couldn't be sure. "Go ahead, kiss me." I knew this was what he was waiting for. He wouldn't have kissed me if I didn't want him to. But he had no idea how much I wanted him to.

"Stop talking and just do it!" said the boy.

In the next instant, Tenzin kissed me. And at that moment, I knew that I really _did _have a boyfriend. Or, at least, I would when this was all over. Because this wasn't the last time Tenzin would kiss me. I would make sure of that.

…

Whoa, I just wrote how their relationship began. You're welcome. ^^

Actually, I think this was a little rushed, so I really need some feedback. How could I slow this down?

Also, I wouldn't mind a little love… ^^

Lin is kind of like writing Buttercup from the Powerpuff Girls…they seem a lot alike, don't they? Hm…

Well, review if you get the chance! Love you, mwah!


End file.
